1. Technical Field
The invention relates to immersive display of high-resolution imagery. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for providing an enhanced immersive display environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Immersive domes provide a visual environment offering seamless realism, wrapping imagery around the viewer's peripheral vision. These environments are useful for entertainment and for rapidly assimilating large amounts of visual information, such as in a command center.
Domes may have a single projector equipped with a fisheye lens or may integrate multiple projectors to provide higher resolution. In those domes equipped with multiple projectors, blending and warping software is typically used to give the impression of a single, seamless image. Although rear projection provides adequate resolution and coverage, it is impractical for large domes because interference from the dome support structure and excessive space requirements.
Several variations of immersive dome exist. In one well-known variation, the projector is placed in the plane of a canted auditorium floor. In another common variation, a cluster of projectors is hung from the top of the dome above the viewer. While the latter arrangement permits the viewer free movement on the floor below, it also blocks viewing of the portion of the dome directly overhead.
A disadvantage posed by the projection surfaces of immersive domes is that imagery projected on one portion of the surface can reflect onto another portion, causing visual interference such as washout. In essence, the spherical surface acts as an integrating sphere, diffusing light and lowering contrast.
Effective presentation of sound in an immersive environment is almost as important as presentation of visual information. However, domes present unique acoustic problems not encountered with flat or near-flat surfaces. For example, if the viewing surface is acoustically reflective, any sound made by viewers within the dome is reflected, causing echo and reverberation and impairing intelligibility. In fact, any sound within the dome, no matter the origin, may be cross-reflected, diffusing the origin point and thus reducing sound quality and directionality. Perforated domes attempt to alleviate this issue by allowing some sound to exit the surface to the outside, but much sound is still reflected. Additionally, the perforations can compromise screen reflectivity and, therefore, image brightness and may be visible to the viewer, especially on smaller domes with relatively close viewing distances.